


Babysitting Blues 24

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De gets confused by his family sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues 24

It’s surprising how much can change in a weekend, how much can change in two little days. De Winchester knew that fact quite well. For instance there were his uncles, Gabriel and Dean. They had gone out of town for the weekend, for a “guys weekend” and had come home only to inform everyone that they had gotten married on their little trip. As far as De, or anyone else in the family, save obviously Grandpa Chuck, knew Gabriel and Dean were just friends, so the fact that they were married was shocking. Even more confusing was when Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Dean had let everyone know that they had been involved for months now, since shortly after Dad and Sammy’s birthday.

On top of that little shocker was De and Sammy walking in on Aunt Anna kissing Ruby. De knew those two were friends, but to see them kissing was just wrong. Ruby was Uncle Luci’s daughter after all, adopted maybe, but still. De couldn’t see himself ever dating or kissing one of his uncles or aunts, it was just weird. Uncle Luci had turned the funniest shade of red when he saw Anna and Ruby kissing, and had been reduced to just gesturing to their hands where they were wearing matching rings. It was all very confusing.

And to make matters even more odd, De couldn’t for the life of him understand why Claire and Ben kept blushing around each other. But then again there was a lot about adults and teenagers De didn’t understand. What he understood was Sammy, so he put thoughts of his uncles, aunt, and cousins out of his mind and turned his attention to the one person he completely understood, smiling as he chased the younger boy around the backyard.


End file.
